


The Hitman and his Brandy

by Are_you_not_glad



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corny, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, no plot just cuddles, songfic (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_not_glad/pseuds/Are_you_not_glad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A contract killer has a moment with his girlfriend. Directly based on the lyrics to Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hitman and his Brandy

**Author's Note:**

> I made these characters and they belong to me. Even though no lyrics are included in the work would like to note that neither "Just a Kiss" not Lady Antebellum belong to me. Please do not use Renzo or Brandy without my permission as they are quite dear to me. Apart from that, enjoy the story!

The moon shone through the open window, casting a gentle glow over the bed and its two inhabitants. Clothes littered the floor, scattered without much thought. Dark brown hair spread out in waves over the mussed sheets. Ensconced in them lay two shapes, a tall, lean man with shockingly blonde hair, and a small girl with dark hair. Sweat slicked skin pressed together. The man, whose name was Renzo, stirred in his sleep pressing his companion closer to his chest with an undecipherable murmur. His girlfriend, Brandy smiled softly and peeked up from his chest and at his sleeping face. He just looked so peaceful, even with the long, winding scar.

Brandy reflected on their romance. She was almost half his age. He was a hitman. She was an aspiring author. Somehow they managed to fall in love, but in retrospect, she had no idea how. It just seemed to happen. Renzo frowned in his sleep, and rolled over, angling Brandy beneath his body. It was slightly uncomfortable, but nethertheless, emotion welled up in her, realising that even in his sleep, he was still thinking about her safety.

Brandy sighed, and tucked her head into his chest, laying a delicate kiss on one of his abs. Tomorrow, he would go back to his world, to guns and dossiers and corpses. But right now, he was in their own little world, a calm place where no harm could come to either of them, emotional or physical. Right now, he was just Renzo, her lover, her confidant, her best friend.

Renzo woke up to his girlfriend’s smiling face. It was still late at night, and she slept peacefully against his chest. The hitman shook off his nightmares. If her gentle breathing was any indication, she was fine, she was here, and he loved her.

Up until he’d met Brandy, Renzo hadn’t thought of himself as a very emotional person. He had a few casual flings, but only for instant gratification. He’d never wanted, never needed, never had love or friendship. Until this girl had walked into his life. And now he couldn’t imagine life without her.

That was another thing-he’d always been a man of few words. But whenever Brandy was in his arms he found hundreds of words tumbling out, words of adoration and praise, or promises of his loyalty, or just nothing at all, affectionate ramblings that would soothe her into sleep. The shy, bookish girl was changing him, in ways he couldn’t even begin to count.

They knew each other so well by this point, and not just in the carnal way. They could talk for hours on chess and literature and philosophy. They had their differences, as any couple would. Brandy didn’t share Renzo’s passion for firearms, and Renzo would never understand Brandy’s faith. But they could read the other’s emotion so well. Both knew what the other needed by body language cues alone. When all they needed was a cup of tea, or a hug, or to just be left alone for a while. Renzo often thought, in his more arrogant moments, that they knew each other better than some married couples did.

Their relationship had happened very suddenly. They flirted and admired from afar for quite awhile, but in a moment of leftover adrenaline and fear, their lips had met, desperately, urgently. Brandy was always self conscious about that. She was pretty sure healthy relationships didn’t work like that. They didn’t happen overnight-they were a product of years of friendship and burgeoning affection. She kept telling herself that, and yet, couldn’t find issue with their current arrangement.

Brandy stirred gently and looked up at her boyfriend’s almost shockingly blue eyes. She smiled gently, a gesture that almost broke his heart, it was so gentle. He leant down slowly, ghosting his lips against hers.

His lips were soft but firm, with an undercurrent of suppressed desire. Brandy often felt that that undercurrent could swallow her whole if she wanted it to. Her tongue awkwardly lapped at his lips and he smirked against her, gently nipping at her bottom lip before allowing her access. She was still trying to figure out the whole frenching thing, but by the way his long, gun calloused fingers slid through her her, and gripped lightly? She was doing alright.

Once in a blue moon, Brandy would feel suddenly very insecure. She’d feel the need to get everything right, to please this man who doubtless had years of experience, and could do so much better than her, an experienced woman with a huge chest and a lot of money. These phases would inevitably lead to Brandy breaking into tears, and a lot of cuddling and coaxing would be needed from Renzo to make her calm down. Fortunately, tonight was not one of those nights, and she didn’t mind learning from experience.

Renzo, on the other hand, lived in constant fear of scaring her off. She was obviously inexperienced, much to his mixed irritation and delight. There were so many things he wanted to do to her and with her, but he had to restrain himself. Never do anything she’s not comfortable with, keep asking, keep checking to see whether she’s lying. He didn’t want to accidentally coerce her into anything.

Brandy hooked her bare leg over Renzo’s and shifted her weight so that he was one his back, and she was straddling his narrow hips. She looked down at him. He was the first man she had ever loved, and the only one she’s contemplate spending her life with. She bent down to capture his lips fiercely, renewing her attack on his hot cave.

Looking up at her, Renzo realised that he loved her. Again. She was just so passionate, and beautiful, and loyal, and smart...When she crushed her lips to his, he groaned, hand pressing the small of her back, until she was flush with him. Their tongues fought almost fiercely, until she relented and allowed him to explore his mouth.

Eventually they broke for breath. Moonlight glinted of a bead of moisture on Brandy’s face. Renzo tilted his head.  
“You alright?” He asked, in his subtle Italian accent. Brandy nodded. She was more than alright. With him, she was on top of the world.

Renzo didn’t care that she wasn’t experienced. If she took a vow of celibacy, he wouldn’t care. As long as he could be in her presence, that was enough for him.

They both needed more time. Time to grow into their relationship, to work past their insecurities, their fears, their doubts. Renzo knew that it wouldn’t be safe for her to marry her, not for a long time. It was bad enough, having her share his bed, but if she shared his name too? Too many people could find out that information, use it to hurt her, to hurt him, to hurt those she loved…  
He would never allow that to happen. Not on his account, not ever.

But one day, Brandy swore to herself. She was going to wear a white dress, and walk down the aisle, and she was going to pledge her life to his, in the eyes of God. Even if it happened in Las Vegas, or in a Bureaucrat's office, it would happen.

The sun was coming up, illuminating the lovers. Brandy had never felt an emotion so pure as the love she felt for him. He was wonderful, with the morning sun streaking gold through nis platinum hair. No-one could tell her otherwise. He was beautiful.

Renzo had never been too fussed with right and wrong. A hitman couldn’t be, it raised too many uncomfortable questions. But if only one thing was right and good in the entire universe, it was having this woman in his arms, in his bed. He felt it in his bones. It had to be.

Renzo’s hand ghosted southwards, towards the tantalise curves of her hips, and even lower. All he wanted to do was prolong the moment, extend the pleasure, because any second now, he was going to be wrenched from her arms and thrown into his own lonely world…  
Beep beep! Beep beep!

Brandy leant backwards with a sorrowful expression. SHe extricated herself from her lover as he sighed heavily and dragged himself out of bed. He would have to leave now, and if she wasn’t careful, she’d start wondering if he’d ever come back.

As Renzo fastened the final button on his suit, he turned around to face his girlfriend. She smiled encouragingly and let the sheet fall from her body. Renzo walked over to her and kissed her softly, sweetly, on the lips.  
“I love you.” He promised, intensely.  
“I love you too.” Brandy touched her forehead to his. “Good luck.”

Brandy stretched out languidly, like a cat, folding her arms behind her head. Ah well. At least she hadn’t woken up alone.


End file.
